Prunus persica. 
xe2x80x98Supechthirteenxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of clingstone peach, Prunus persica cv. xe2x80x98Supechthirteenxe2x80x99. The new variety was first hybridized by Carlos D. Fear in May 13, 1991. The new variety was selected and evaluated by Bruce D. Mowrey and David W. Cain, near Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by hybridization. The new variety is characterized by its early-ripening fruit with delicate flavor, its hardiness, self-fertility, and its low winter chilling requirement.
The seed parent is xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the pollen parent is xe2x80x98Earligrandexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 1989. The date of sowing was November 1989, with the date of first flowering being February 1991. The new peach variety was first asexually propagated by Bruce D. Mowrey in June 1991, near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. by budding onto Nemared rootstock.
The new peach variety xe2x80x98Supechthirteenxe2x80x99 may be distinguished from presently available low-chilling cultivars in commerce by the following combination of characteristics: the new peach variety cv. xe2x80x98Supechthirteenxe2x80x99 most nearly resembles xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99. It differs from xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99 by ripening approximately 7 days before xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99 and has more (80-100%) red overcolor compared to xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99 (70-90%) and the red overcolor is more evenly distributed and less striped than with xe2x80x98Flordaprincexe2x80x99. The new cultivar vaguely resembles xe2x80x98Tropic Beautyxe2x80x99 but ripens approximately 17 days before xe2x80x98Tropic Beautyxe2x80x99.
The new peach cultivar, xe2x80x98Supechthirteenxe2x80x99 may be distinguished from its pollen parent xe2x80x98Earligrandexe2x80x99 (unpatented) in the following characteristics: the new cultivar ripens approximately 10 days before xe2x80x98Earligrandexe2x80x99. The new cultivar has a lower winter chilling requirement, requiring approximately 150 hours of temperature below 45xc2x0 F. vs 250 hours for xe2x80x98Earligrandexe2x80x99. The new cultivar also has more (80-100%) external red blush than xe2x80x98Earligrandexe2x80x99 (40-60%).
The new peach variety cv. xe2x80x98Supechthirteenxe2x80x99 has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations, for example, by budding. The first propagation was performed near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. on June 1991 by Bruce D. Mowrey by budding onto Nemared rootstock.